earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Scottish Coup
The Scottish Coup The Scottish Coup War, also referred to as The Scottish Coup, is a war fought beginning on March 6th, 2019 with the Battle of Aberdeen. It was started in an attempt to displace, who some consider a dictator, Dexter the democratically elected leader of Scotland after the previous one having stepped down. An attempted TNT strike on Fenrir was made by Oyo Empire and Numidia, however mob damage was disabled at the time. Build up to the War The first war was sent due to scamming of 86g, when a Scottish citizen took it off a Brazilian player by the name of PinguimArmado that had dropped it while attempting to buy a beacon. Brazil threatened Scotland directly which resulted in Scotland declaring Brazil and enemy and begin an assault on them. Scotland continued to scam players from various nations building up a portfolio of enemies. Dexter then kicked all towns except his own, Fenrir, and a couple held by his friend. Especially towns associated with the previous government from his nation. This led to a division between Scotland (Dexter) and Scotland (Nicola) Combatants Involved: * Ecuador * Numidia * Oyo Empire * Ireland * Somali Pirates (Hired Mercenaries) * Mauritania * Rhodesia * Brazil * Desolation * Tibet * ISIS * Bolivia * Scotland Revivalists (Nicola) vs * Scotland (Instigator) * Britain * Norway The Early Battles of South America (March 4th-March 6th 2019) Scotland had, numerous times, attacked South American nations such as Amapa. One time, Scotland attacked Amapa and there was very vicious fighting. However, leader of Brazil, Aettos was visiting and saw the conflict. With his help, Amapa and Brazil were able to defeat Dexter, forcing him to flee back to Scotland. A victory for South America. Another time, the Scottish had used Bolivia's teleport to quickly attack Amapa from an unexpected location. The Amapa people fought hard. Bolivia was a neutral country at this point, however VillagerFilms, king of Bolivia, after numerous other points of threat from the Scots, decided that that was the last straw, and declared war on the Scots. The Battle of Aberdeen (March 6th 2019) The Tibetans, Ecuadorians and WyWall (An used-to-be Scot before Dexter came) decided to face off the Scots close and personal, and they went to Stirling, a PVP town next to Fenrir. They stood their ground, and the Scots charged in. Dexter, as well as Hexagram and Eon Fusion all charged in and attacked them. The two sides fought hard, and Scotland seemed to have lost more men in the fighting. Bolivian leader, VillagerFilms, showed up but that wasn't enough to face the ever-increasing numbers of Scots. Bolivia, Tibet, Ecuador and WyWall all fled to Aberdeen, the old Scottish capital before Dexter to find an angry Nicola Sturgeon, angry from being betrayed by Dexter. Nicola was the leader of Scotland before Dexter came into power. The two sides decided to team up and they faced Scotland to find Norway and Britain with them. Even with Scotland's two new nations on their side, they fought hard. The vicious fighting lasted hours. However, slowly the battle cooled down as it got later and more people went to bed. Eventually, both sides retreated to their homes, calling the battle a draw. Scotland Reborn Dexter, feeling the name of "Scotland" was unfitting for his nation, decided to rename his nation to Gododdin, with help from staff. The real scots saw this perfect opportunity. They immediately began saving up to make the nation with the name "Scotland". They began saving up, and a worry began: Scotland was an open name. Fortunately, Scotland was able to re-create their old nation before anyone else could, allowing them their name once more. Colonization of Foreign Lands Both Gododdin and Scotland wanted to expand their influence, so they both looked to colonization. Scotland contacted the Iroquois in North America. The Iroquois agreed to house them so they could make a colony in northern Canada. Things didn't go so well for Gododdin, on the other hand. They had attempted to colonize Norway (which was already a nation, who was allies with Gododdin, lead by Magenent). Leader of Norway, Magenent, was not very happy about this. He immediately switched sides due to this. Norway was now on Scotland's side, which would lead to... The Scottish Massacre On March 21st, 2019, a battle happened in Fenrir. Everyone fought for a while, resulting in a few casualties. ISIS and Norway began heading towards the battle. At first, they just fought normally. It was a big fight, but then Magenent pulled out a sharpness one thousand axe. He had obtained it by killing a staff member named Syn. He immediately began one-shotting every single person that left claims in the battle. This lead to many casualties, up to 10. Very few made it out of this battle alive, and both sides eventually retreated, not daring to leave claims. Category:Conflicts Category:Wars